Like a Virgin
by Kaliope S. Black
Summary: Nunca se deve dizer ser melhor do que alguém. E Romeo agora pagará por crer ser melhor do que a Madonna! Resposta ao desafio da Margarida!


Não sou filha do Kurumada, nem faço parte da Toei!!!

* * *

**_Like a virgin_**

Maldita hora em que aceitara aquele maldito acordo. Não sabia aonde estava com a cabeça quando dissera "Sim" para aquela bruxa. Pior, sabia sim. Estava imersa em cenas dos dois rolando em sua cama, nos gemidos rascantes em seu ouvido, no sabor dela. Mas era demais! Por que tanta humilhação? Afinal, o que fizera para merecer tamanha provação? Será que ofendera algum imortal???

Estava no bar de sempre, onde todos que eram alguém apareciam. Estranhamente, parecia mais cheio do que de costume. O que piorava sua dor de cabeça. Valia a pena? Se expor de tal maneira? Não conseguia atinar o que ela pretendia com isso. Será que em outra encarnação fizera algo parecido com ela?

Olhou no espelho. Não, aquilo era irreal demais, até para seus padrões. Mas sabia o que aconteceria caso desse para trás. Sigificaria ficar sem ela. E como dizia o ditado, ruim com ela, pior sem... Passou a mão pelos cabelos prematuramente grisalhos, na altura dos ombros. Naquela noite iria enterrar toda sua honra, sua vergonha. Se seu pai estivesse vivo, tinha certeza de que seria deserdado. Ou simplesmente morto.

Um arrepio suviu sua espinha ao ter o nome anunciado pelo crooner. Sabia que naquela noite seria execrado pelos amigos, ridicularizado pelas mulheres e alvo de humilhação de todos os homens que conhecia. Apertou os olhos azuis escuros, querendo acordar de um pesadelo. Mas só o que sentiu foi uma mão o empurrar para um palco improvisado, onde uma pequena banda o esperava. Respirou fundo, tentando fazer o zumbido que ecoavam em seus ouvidos desaparecer. E desejou sumir da face da terra.

**_I made it through  
The wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you_**

Não, não era alucinação coletiva. Ali, em cima do palco, estava Romeo. Vestido de cinta liga preta, espartilho, uma sunga preta e sandálias de salto bem altos. Unhas pintadas de vermelho, batom de igual tonalidade e cabelos soltos. Um microfone na mão trêmula e olhos apertados, cabeça baixa para não encarar seus espectadores, que estavam assobiando e batendo palmas.

**_I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had  
I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new_**

Levantou os olhos e deu de cara com aquele grego insuportável. Ódio! Para piorar, ele trouxera TODOS os amigos. Viu o francês vermelho de tanto rir, o espanhol boquiaberto, o brasileiro acudindo o sueco (que estava tendo uma crise de falta de ar pelo susto) enquanto tentava não dar risada, os gêmeos com lágrimas rolando pelos olhos e os rostos quase roxos. Até o chinês não conseguia conter as gargalhadas! Desviou os olhos da trupe quando viu chegarem outros componente do grupo.

_**Like a virgin  
Touched  
For the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
After first time  
"With your heartbeat"  
Next to mine**_

A música rolava e ele cantava, com a voz rouca e baixa, enquanto a platéia acompanhava batendo palmas e algumas mulheres cantavam. Mas aonde estaria ela? Viu a morena que tinha cara de anjo (mas segundo o espanhol era uma safada) perto do balcão, segurando um drink colorido. Percorreu o salão com os olhos, evitando travar contato visual com os amigos, que estavam acompanhando sua performance empolgados, gritando incentivos ( "Vai gostosa!"). Até que achou ela.

_**Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last**_

Um vestido vermelho milimetricamente ajustado ao seu corpo. Seios fartos expostos em um decote que pouco escondia, pernas torneadas que eram vistas pela fenda lateral. Cabelos ruivos presos em um coque firme, revelando o pescoço alvo. Boca fina pintada de vermelho, o que a deixava mais desejável na hora de beijar. Os olhos flamejantes, castanhos com riscoc dourados, como ele já vira várias vezes de muito perto. Ela estava lá, vestida para matar. E estava matando mesmo.

Só que o nome dele, no caso.

**_You're so fine  
And you're mine  
Make me strong  
Yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold_**

Dançava devagar, com medo de cair daquela armadilha que chamavam de sandália. Viu quando sua algoz fez um sinal com a mão, dizendo para ele dar uma voltinha, e assim o fez. Lágrimas de vergonha escorriam pela sua face, borrando a maquiagem bem feita. Continuou cantando, enquanto tentanva engolir o choro. Não iria queimar o que restava de sua dignidade chorando feito uma colegial na frente de todos.

**_You're so fine  
And you're mine  
I'll be yours  
'Till the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide_**

Sentia as bochechas pinicarem, de tão vermelhas que estavam. Podia ver o quanto ela estava se divertindo. Um flashback passou pela sua cabeça, enquanto tentava não descer do palco e arrancar a cabeça do grego folgado, que teimava em chamar ele de Diva. Lembrou de que era culpa dele estar ali, com aqueles traje e naquela situação. Afinal, o que ele tinha na cabeça? Como fora capaz de falar para uma fã incondicional da loira mais famosa do planeta que ele cantava melhor do que Madonna? E o pior, garantiu que até rebolava melhor...

**_Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me  
And your heart beats  
And you love me_**

Deu graças a Zeus quando a última estrofe saiu de seus lábios. Ia sair correndo, ma o olhar severo de sua musa não permitia. Ok, se ela o que ela queria, era o que teria. Foi até a beira do palco, onde se inclinou, agradecendo os aplausos. Ao se virar, ficou puto da vida ao sentir um tapa em seu traseiro. Virou-se com tanta pressa que quando percebeu, já tinha ido ao chão.

Um segundo de silêncio.

Nunca se ouvira uma explosão de gargalhadas como aquela. Parecia que o salão viria abaixo com a vibração de tantas pessoas rindo ao mesmo tempo. Ele ainda conseguiu ver quem fora o dono da mão boba. Miro. Rugindo, não conseguiu controlar a raiva e se atirou em cima do amigo. Em meio à gritaria, ouvia palavras e frases dispersas de incentivo à briga (podia jurar que ouvira a voz de Shaka: "ÊEEE! Briga de mulher!").

Depois de alguns minutos, o gigante brasileiro conseguiu separar os dois, atirando um para cada lado. Romeo, ao se levantar, se deparou com um espelho. Parecia uma drag queen em fim de festa (e das boas!): cabelos despenteados, todo arranhado, maquiagem borrada, uma liga rompida...Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas de frustação; elas pareciam ter vida própria e queriam sair naquele exato momento.

Outro segundo de silêncio.

Um grito fez as risadas voltarem com força total (tinha certeza de ter reconhecido a voz daquela morena safada): "Chora não, meu bem. Ele volta".

Definitivamente, Madonna não era a sua praia.

**_For the very first time?_**

* * *

Sheila, demorei, mas postei! (ei, rimou...rs). Estamos quites, certo?

Vou me explicar: desde o começo do ano vem rolando um desafio mensal entre a Má-rgarida e a persnoa que vos escreve...Sim, cada uma escolhe um tema absurdo e a outra tem que escrever. E não pode chorar! (eu bem que tentei quando ela pediu que o meu Romeo passasse essa humilhação...snif!) Mas...desafio é desafio!

E quem quiser entrar no rolo, entra em contato!

_Beijos_...


End file.
